


beauty and the not-so beast

by ricepuppies



Series: KyouHaba Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Angstville, Gen, KyouHaba Week 2016, phyllokinetic!yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricepuppies/pseuds/ricepuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tweaked this Disney movie to fit my sick twisted desires ufufufufufufu<br/>(i feed on your pain and suffering)</p><p> </p><p>(fantasy/magic✔//training camp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	beauty and the not-so beast

  It was now that Yahaba realized that the village of Seijoh was full of a bunch of pompous assholes who depended too much on one egocentric dickwad to get things done.

  There were rumors of a beast prince living up in the mountains, and of course, people were flocking in masses to hand their money over to Oikawa, their resident Hunter. The plaza was filled with sobs, pleading with Oikawa to rid their small village of this monstrosity before he came down and ate their children.

 _'If your children are as horrible as you, I don’t think I’d waste time eating them if I were the prince.'_ , Yahaba groaned inwardly.

  “Yahaba-kun! Come help your precious senpai with this tedious task instead of sticking your nose in that filthy book!” Oikawa was calling from his little pedestal in the town square, flashing a smile so bright that his little fan club screamed his name in admiration. 

  Yahaba sighed, already manifesting a flower to use as a bookmark. “I’m coming, Oikawa-senpai. Hold your horses.”

  He trudged through the thick crowd, ignoring the sneers and slurs thrown his way for being a magic user. It wasn’t his fault that he had been stolen from his home and forcibly experimented on, right?

  Anyway, the experiment had left Yahaba with a) phyllokenetic powers, b) nightmares that never went away, and c) a fuck ton of trust issues. He was actually surprised that they hadn’t burned him at the stake like they did his mother, who had pretended to be a witch to mask his budding magical powers. Most of his nightmares involved him being forced to watch his mother burn, crying out to her, but nothing coming out. Those were nights he slept in the forest.

  “What do you need help with, Oikawa-senpai? I have selves that need making and plants that need tending to, so make it snappy.” Yahaba cocked an eyebrow, lavender and mint flowering at his feet.

  “The villagers and I have decided to send you up to care of our furry little problem. Since you are our only resident magic user.” Oikawa features to the flowers winding up Yahaba’s legs with a smirk. “Although, the plants seem to have a mind of their own. Might wanna try and control that while you’re up there. Off with you, then.” The Hunter made shooing motions with his hands and Yahaba stepped off the pedestal, headed to his small cottage to pack up what little belongings he had.

* * *

  
  Evidently, it had decided to rain as Yahaba trekked up the dangerous mountainside. The village, although it was tiny from where he was, was full of light and life, the cheering loud enough to be heard from his altitude.  
They were celebrating his absence, the bastards.

  Thankfully, he had gotten a chain of borage and geraniums from the town herbalist so his spirit wasn’t as dampened as he expected.

  A growl from behind caught his attention, and he prayed that it wasn’t the fabled wolves that he was warned about as a child.  
He slowly turned around, hands shakily moving for the dagger he had sheathed on his leg. A pair of icy blue eyes and rows of sharp canine teeth stared back.

  Yahaba screamed, stumbling over tree roots behind him. The pack closed in on him, small and brandishing an even smaller knife. He blindly swung his arms, whines of pain being his only indicator that he had hit something. A claw shot out and sliced through his clothes, blood seeping out of the gash. 

  Now that he was injured, it seemed as if the wolves weren’t as interested in him. Either that or they were waiting for him to bleed out so they could feast on his carcass. Either way, he wasn’t going to stick around to find out what they wanted with him. Clutching his side, he ran as fast as he could, gasping for breath. With every step, more blood dripped from between Yahaba’s fingers and ended up having to sprout a bunch of white roses to stifle the bleeding. The roses, however, matched the shade of his constantly paling skin.

  A castle looked in from of him, the shadow blocking out the graceful light of the moon. Yahaba almost cried with relief. The gate was open, so he slipped inside. The castle's plaza gardens were overgrown with cypress and marigolds, so much that Yahaba could feel an aura of misery surrounding the castle. The door, a big, ornate piece of wood almost the size of the village’s church, was unlocked, which was a little peculiar to Yahaba. But as the rain came down harder, the need for shelter daunted his manners, so he reluctantly stepped inside.

  The palace was big from where he stood, a giant set of stairs took up most of the room, along with some very detailed portraits of what he guessed used to be the prince. It was dark, except for a few candles. Yahaba would’ve looked around more, except he had fallen to the floor, eyes slowly closing.  
A small shadow looked over his unconscious body, its owner smiling wide.

  “Mattsun, get the master. We have an unwelcome guest that he needs to take care of.”

* * *

  
  Yahaba awoke in a bed that wasn’t his, and his immediate thought was ' _I’ve been kidnapped!''_

  He tried manifesting some vines, but his magic reserves only sputtered out into sparks at his fingertips. Now that he had the time, he did feel weak, even though he just woke up from a nap that God knows was how long.

  Peeling back the sheets, Yahaba found that thick linen bandages had been wrapped around his torso, which was bare. There was blood staining the bandages, explaining why his energy felt depleted. 

  “Good. You’re awake. Makki thought if you slept for any longer, he'd have to bury you. Matsukawa Issei, at your service.”

  A small clock tottered into the room and Yahaba had to suppress a shriek.

  “Gah! Talking clock!” He threw the nearest thing, which happened to be a pillow, at Matsukawa.

  “Jeez, have some respect!” Mattsun easily dodged the pillow. “You didn’t hear any of us scream about how there was a bleeding human just lying face down in our castle, now did you?” The clock heaved himself up into a stool and beckoned for Yahaba to come near him.

  “The master had requested that you leave within two weeks, as that is the required time to heal from a slash as deep as yours as well as fully replenish your magic energy. After that, you are to never return here.”  
Yahaba swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

 “That’s going to be a problem. You see, I’m here to kill your master, the crown prince Kyoutani Kentarou.”

  Mattsun gasped, almost falling off the stool.

  “If you kill him, then the curse on this castle will never be lifted. However, if you can at least kiss him before you have to leave, we might be saved. But the attraction has to be mutual.”

  Mattsun hopped off the stool.

  “Follow me. I’ll show you to your room. There’s just one rule, though: there is nothing for you in the west wing.”

  Yahaba slid out of the bed, ignoring the constricting feeling the bandages gave, and followed Issei out of the room.

  Just what was in that wing that he didn’t need to see? Yahaba had a feeling that whatever was in there, it had something to do with him.

* * *

  
  As the days passed, the only times Yahaba saw Kyoutani was at dinner, and when Yahaba explored the castle. He only dared to venture into the west wing when Kyoutani went hunting, trips that usually lasted for a day or two.

  What he found in there was extraordinary, a single enchanted gardenia, kept under glass and wilting fast. He had tried to enchant it, but the glass apparently offered a sort of magic repellent, which absorbed his sleep and bounced it back. He gave up on the gardenia, but he didn’t stop doing research with the limited amount of materials he had. 

  Kyoutani came back later that night, Yahaba had already eaten, yet he sat at the dining table, testing out salves. His thumb was heavily bandaged, as he had cut it often to get blood to make sure the magical properties weren’t lost as the salves cooled.  
Kyoutani burst into the room, clutching a heavily bleeding arm.

  “You.” He flung his arm into Yahaba’s face. “Fix me with that healing stuff you do.”

  Yahaba wiped the blood off his glasses, obviously disgusted. 

  “Well, I guess I could. Sit down and let me work.” Kyoutani sat down and Yahaba brought a dish full of water and a cloth from the kitchen and began dabbing at Kyoutani’s wound.

  “Wolves got to you, I guess? And stop hissing you big baby. The salve's gonna hurt a lot more than this.” 

  He dug out a jar from his sack, and scooped up a large amount with his fingers.

  “You better bite down on something, because this is going to sting.”

  The dining room was full of howls from Kyoutani and yells from Yahaba as soon as the salve made contact with the open wound.

  
  It was Yahaba’s second to last day and he had given up on trying to kill Kyoutani. If anything, it was harder to get over the fact that he may or may not have a crush on Kyoutani than it was to kill him.

  Over his time spent here, he realized that Kyoutani actually wasn’t that big of an asshole. He was actually just a big misunderstood teddy bear with anger issues.

  They were in the library, looking for books to help with Yahaba’s research, when Yahaba had heard a crack. Then next thing he knew, he was falling backwards. 

_“Yahaba!”_

  
  The floor was harder than he thought, and although he wasn’t too high up, the impact made him pass out. 

  
_“Mommy! Mommy, don’t let them take me!”_  
_Shigeru stretched his hand out to his sobbing mother, who reached for his in vain._

  
_“Don’t worry, Shigeru Mommy loves you!”_

_'It's that dream again', Yahaba thought._

  
_The villagers took him far away, but the sound of his mother’s broken cries still pounded in his head._

_After he had been tortured enough that the villagers were convinced he was the witch and his mother wasn’t, Kisaki Yahaba was burned at the stake._

_“Mommy loves you, Shigeru.”, she had said before the flames engulfed her._

_“No! Don’t touch me! Mom! Give her back! NO!”_

  Yahaba shot awake, panting and covered in cold sweat.

  “Mom..”, he sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.

  Kyoutani immediately burst through his door, a panicked expression clear on his face.

  Yahaba looked up, sure of how he looked, eyes red, hair disheveled, and covered in sweat.

  “What’s wrong?! I heard screaming. Are you okay, Yahaba?” Kyoutani moved over to sit on the bed, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. Shigeru was shaking under his touch and his shoulder felt cold.

  “Could you stay, please? It was just a nightmare, but I need a physical anchor to get me to sleep. I’m afraid that if I do go to sleep without someone watching over me, I might go into my berserker mode if I have that nightmare again.”

  Kyoutani smiled softly, hidden in the dark of Yahaba’s room.

  “Of course.”

* * *

 

 

  Yahaba’s last day at the castle was amazing. There was a big dinner, a ballroom dance between him and Kyoutani, and even stargazing on a large terrace, one of Yahaba’s favorite activities. It was going great, that is until Oikawa shot an arrow right through Kyoutani’s heart.

_“Kentarou!”_

    Kyoutani fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

  
  “Oh no, no no no! You’re going to be okay, Kentarou. I promise. Just let me deal this up and you’ll be-“ Yahaba had dropped to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of blood pouring from the wound.

  Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba’s hands and linked them with his own, smiling softly.

  “Hey, calm down. It’s okay. Don’t waste your time on me. At least I got to see your face one last time.”

  Yahaba sobbed, tears flowing freely down his face.

  “We have got to stop meeting like this. One of us gravely injured and the other risking everything to save them.” Kyoutani cradled Yahaba’s cheek in his free hand and Yahaba sank into the touch, wrapping his hand around the back of Kyoutani’s as if it was the one thing keeping him alive.

  “Kentarou, you’re _so_ cold. And there’s blood- _so much blood_. I don’t want you to die. I’m _tired_ of people I love leaving me, Kentarou. _Please_ stay with me.”

  A single tear fell down Kyoutani’s cheek.

  “Sweet Shigeru. If only if I could.”

  His hand dropped from Yahaba’s cheek, cold and dead.

  Yahaba stared at the corpse that lay next to him, horrified.

  His entire world was just snuffed out. 

  “YOU!” Yahaba turned into Oikawa, absolutely livid.

  “What? You were taking to long to kill this wretched beast, so I merely took matters into my own hands. His head will look nice above my fireplace, don’t you think?” Oikawa pulled a knife from his belt, running his gloves fingers along the sharp edge.

  “YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!” Yahaba’s eyes glowed bright blue, veins of light spreading from his eyes. 

  “Leave this place, Oikawa. Before I make you.” Yahaba was floating now, the vines that had wound around the terrace floated behind him, snapping like whips.

  “What are you going to do, freak?! Smother me in roses?!” Oikawa laughed, high pitched and cracking.

  Oikawa charged at Yahaba, his knife positioned to kill.

  But Yahaba was faster, as the vines snapped up and secured themselves around Oikawa's wrists, but not before the knife dragged across Yahaba’s cheek. 

  “Now _**leave**_.” Yahaba stared Oikawa in the eye, energy sizzling against his cheek.  
 

  As soon as the vines released Oikawa, he ran. Right off the top of the castle.  
His screams pierced Yahaba’s ears, snapping him out of his power high. His eyes brimmed with toward as he remembered Kyoutani.

  Yahaba rushed over to his body, rubbing his cheek against Kyoutani’s cheek. 

  “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry, Kentarou.” He pressed a kiss to Kyoutani’s mouth, tasting the salt of his tears, then pulled away and sobbed. His life was gone, and it was all his fault.

  A hand ran through his hair, and he looked up, eyes red from crying.  
Kyoutani’s kind eyes stared back at him.

  “You idiot!” Yahaba launched himself at Kyoutani, fresh sobs ripping from his throat. “I thought you were dead!” Kyoutani only ran his hands through Yahaba’s hair, pressing small kisses to his temple. 

 “I didn’t die. You just broke the spell with your kiss. Speaking of, Makki and Mattsun are most likely back to normal. Lets go see them, shall we?” 

  Yahaba nodded, letting Kyoutani pull him to his feet.

  It may be messed up, but this was his happily ever after.

  And he doesn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> FLOWER LANGUAGE IS COMPLICATED SO IF I GOT SMTH WRONG TELL ME
> 
> ah this is bad


End file.
